Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale
Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale is a song sung by The Painted Doll, with some of the carnies playing a minor role as chorus. In the song, Painted Doll mimics Tamara's encounter with The Scorpion and expresses scorn at the girl's naivete. Lyrics Black, black is love's potion We drink, we drink from its well and, in their name, let's drink to true love For a toad and a scorpion fell Yes, in their name, let's drink to true love For true love can break the spell (For true love can break the spell) Awake from your dream, frog maiden Skin green as the emerald sea Let me tell you a tale of a love that had failed Prick, prick, prick! goes the scorpion's tail She blushed as she walked by the water Having known him the evening before She liked how he spoke But aware of his poke Prick, prick, prick! goes the scorpion's tail Oh, love, it is foolish and green, my love How quickly we forget the sting, my love What a pretty and dangerous line, my love What bitter, yet delicious wine, my love With a flick of his prick, he surprised her Shell red as the rose in his teeth “Fair maiden, join me! Let us ride out to sea!” Prick, prick, prick! goes the scorpion's tail She pondered, if his love was poison But he pricked her so gently, she swooned His words poured like wine As their fates intertwined Prick, prick, prick! goes the scorpion's tail Oh, love, it is foolish and green, my love How quickly we forget the sting, my love What a pretty and dangerous line, my love What bitter, yet delicious wine, my love She offered her back quite demurely He climbed and they swam out to sea She stroked and she smiled and his stinger went wild Prick, prick, prick, prick Prick, prick, prick! goes the scorpion's tail Black, black is love's potion Take heed, take heed of the thorns Don't scream when it stings Remember that you were warned Come drink, drink, drink, drink Drink, drink, drink, drink Drink, drink, drink, drink Drink, drink, drink Drink-drink-drink! The cup of my scorn! Trivia *According to Emilie Autumn, Doll was originally supposed to disembowel Scorpion during the climax of Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale, leaving him to scoop his organs back in and run after her. Gallery Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 01.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 02.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 03.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 04.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 05.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 06.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 07.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 08.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 09.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 10.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 11.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 12.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 13.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 14.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 15.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 16.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 17.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 18.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 19.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 20.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 21.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 22.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 23.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 24.png Prick! Goes The Scopion's Tale 25.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 26.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 27.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 28.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 29.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 30.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 31.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 32.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 33.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 34.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 35.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 36.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 37.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 38.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 39.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 40.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 41.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 42.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 43.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 44.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 45.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 46.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 47.png Prick! Goes The Scorpion's Tale 48.png Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by the Painted Doll